


Coming Back To Me Now

by Kandy_Fong



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, VCR vid, VHS vid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-01-17
Updated: 1996-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandy_Fong/pseuds/Kandy_Fong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vid by Kandy Fong. Made with VHS videotape in 1996. Winner Best Romantic Vid at the 1996 Virgule convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back To Me Now




End file.
